To The Death
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: Minerva finds out that Sting and Rogue are both trying to propose to Yukino. The three then find out that if two dragons (or slayers) are in love with the same person, they have to do a fight to the death.


**Hello! Another oneshot for you Fairy Tail fans! I just heard (I hope it's true) that Fairy Tail season eight (or is it nine?) is going to be coming out this summer, and I'm so excited! Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

* * *

Minerva swiped the sweat from her brow as she smiled, her masterpiece complete. It only took her seven hours, twenty test cakes, and lots, and lots of flour bags, but she finally got it done.

Her peace, however, was disturbed when two people flung into the cake, destroying it as Minerva stood there with a blank expression.

"Yukino is going to marry me, not you!" A voice yelled, punching being heard from the destroyed cake. "Well then, she won't want to marry a corpse when I'm done with you!"

A piece of frosting went onto Minerva's cheek, snapping her from her thoughts. " **WHAT**. **ARE**. **YOU**. **TWO**. **DOING?!** " Minerva yelled, the fighting stopping from the cake.

When the two monsters who destroyed her cake stepped out from it, Minerva realized that it was the twin dragon slayers, Sting and Rogue.

"HE STARTED IT!" The two said, pointing at each other before glaring, clearly covered in cake frosting.

"I don't care who started it, I'm going to finish it until you tell me what was so important to destroy my cake." Minerva said in scary tone as she got out a huge kitchen knife with a growl.

"Alright, well I was going towards Yukino rooms when I-" Sting started to say, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but why were you going to her room?" Minerva interrupted, cocking her head.

Sting blushed. "To give her this." He mumbled, pulling out a velvet box that had some sort of brand on it that she didn't recognize.

Minerva's eyes widened. "You mean…." she said trailing off looking at Sting.

"Yeah, until I saw him!" Sting pointed at Rogue, who had a bored expression on his face. "Standing outside her door ready to knock!"

"Turns out we both had the same intentions." Rogue said, flicking a piece of cake off his shoulder.

"So you guys are fighting…..for her hand in marriage?" Minerva asked, not at all surprised that the two were fighting, but she was concerned for the white-haired Celestial Wizard.

Before the two could reply, the doors to the kitchen opened. The person who opened it appeared to be none other than Yukino, who was wearing light blue polka dotted shirt with shorts of the same color, also polka dotted.

"Gah! I'm so sorry! I just came in here for a cup of tea cause for some reason I was awoken but loud noises." Yukino explained quickly. Minerva looked at Sting and Rogue, the possible suspects for the loud noise.

"It's not your fault." Minerva assured in a calm warm tone, watching the girl let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness. Hey, why are Sting and Rogue covered in cake?" Yukino asked pointing to the two with a confused look on her face.

"Because these two idiots." ("HEY!" The two boys yelled) "Smashed into my cake." Minerva answered, glaring at them while folding her arms.

"Oh, but it's nearing two A.M. Why would they be up this late?" Yukino questioned, wondering if they were doing some sort of training.

"It's them, their crazy." Minerva said, ignoring the twin dragons protests.

"Yukino, I-" Sting started to say, until he was punched by Rogue.

"Is it okay if I can ask you a question?" Rogue asked, in a bored tone as Yukino frowned, before she could answer, Sting cut in.

"I was going to ask her, not you!" Sting yelled, quickly getting up as he glared at Rogue. "Tough luck next time."

Yukino blinked as she watched Sting and Rogue bicker like Natsu and Gray. "Ummm. Why are they arguing?" Yukino asked, Minerva cleaning up what was left of her cake, trying not to cry.

Minerva looked at her. "Do you really want to know?" Yukino nodded as Minerva let out a sigh.

"Alright, they are trying to propose to you."

Yukino was silent, trying to process what she just heard. "What?" Minerva rolled her eyes.

"I said-"

"I know what you said!" Yukino snapped, her face bright red. She never knew that the two felt for her like that.

Minerva just went back to cleaning as Yukino ranted. "But I'm to young! I'm only twenty! My sister is going to kill me if I get married this soon!" she yelled as she continued to babble on about how she couldn't get married at the moment.

"So then don't." Minerva said.

"But what if Sting and Rogue take this the wrong way! I could send them into deep depression that they can soon die!" Yukino yelled, imaging the twin dragons just dropping dead from depression. "I need to tell Lucy!"

Minerva didn't even bother to pay attention as she got to work on the cake again, she didn't even notice that Sting and Rogue made a hole in the wall that led outside in their fight.

Minerva was pulling the cake out of the oven when she noticed that she and Yukino weren't alone. "Yukino! I got your message and came as soon as I can!" Lucy yelled, running towards her through the hole made by Sting and Rogue in her pjs.

Minerva looked at her before almost dropping the cake, seeing that Natsu, Levy, Happy, Gray, Erza, the Strauss siblings, and most of Fairy Tail had come. Minerva's eyes were right now, bigger than her head.

"Oh Lucy! I really need to tell you this!" Yukino exclaimed, grabbing her arms, feeling happy that the blonde Celestial Wizard was here. "Sting and Rogue are trying to propose to me!"

"Wait, what?" Lucy asked, shocked and confused. "That's what the two are fighting about?"

"YES!" Yukino exclaimed, Lucy jumping a little into the air from her outburst. "Sorry, but I can't get married right now, I'm too young!"

Minerva noticed that the kitchen was to crowded. "Alright. Out, OUT!" Minerva yelled, grabbing her broom and started to push people out of the kitchen either through the hole in the wall, or towards the guild hall.

Meanwhile Levy was reading a book that was titled, _Dragon Slayers Facts_. "Let's see, sleeping habits, eating habits, Ah ha! Found it!"

"What is it?" Erza asked, staying in the kitchen as Minerva was whipping up some cream for the cake.

Levy blushed. "Um….it says that if two dragon slayers, or dragons, are in love with the same person. They have to…"

"Do what?" Lucy asked, putting her hands on her hips, curious to what was going on.

"They have to fight to the death." Levy quietly replied, silence filling the kitchen.

"WHAT?!" The girls yelled.

"Someone's funeral is going to be real soon, or maybe both." Cana suggested, drinking from her wine bottle while sitting on the table that was in the kitchen.

"CANA!" Said girl just ignoring them as she looked outside to see Sting and Rogue fighting, an idea forming in her mind.

"Hey boys~" Cana said, the two stop fighting to look at her. "So did you hear? That if two dragon slayers like one person, they have to fight to the death." She smirked when she saw their expressions.

The two boys looked at each. "May the best slayer win." They said in unison.

Cana smiled as she turned towards where the kitchen door led to the hall. "HEY EVERYBODY! PLACE YOUR BETS ON WHO WILL WIN! STING OR ROGUE!" Cana yelled, hearing the thunderous sounds of feet coming towards her.

"CANA!" The girls yelled, well, Erza was watching Minerva pipe frosting onto a five-layer cake, the red haired girls eyes sparkling with delight.

No later than ten minutes, everyone was waiting for the battle between the Twin Dragon Slayers. "Wow, almost everyone is here! I see Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, and….what are Jellal and Crime Sorciere doing here?" Lucy asked herself.

The two celestial wizards watched as Jellal fainted, the reason was as Meredy was giving Cana (who was doing bets on who would win) a big sack filled with jewels, which the brunette happily took.

"Alrighty!" Cana exclaimed, clearly drunk. "Let the match begin!"

Yukino let out a whimper as she covered her eyes, asking Lucy to tell her when it was over.

The fight didn't even last an hour, because the Magic Council came and arrested everybody. ("I didn't do anything!" Lucy protested) And Makarov was crying about the amount of money he had to pay for bailing out the members.

That didn't stop Sting and Rogue from fighting daily whenever they saw each other near Yukino. The Celestial Wizard was thinking about joining another guild and leaving to protect her sanity.


End file.
